Barcodes have become representative of means for automatically reading in information in wide fields. 2D barcodes are used for example for mail transactions and transactions in banks. The information stored on a barcode can be regarded as a type of database. For 2D barcodes, in particular, the amount of information is greater than for one-dimensional barcodes. Moreover, there are endeavors to further increase the information density of barcodes. The information density present in comparison with a one-dimensional barcode can be utilized in diverse ways. In this respect, by way of example, it is possible to utilize a transaction with regard to a product (purchase) or a delivery of a product by means of an identified barcode with an information system and a link with an information system.
Electrical devices such as, for example, power transformers, converter stations, line devices etc. are usually present at different locations after production and sale and have to be monitored there and protected by protective devices. Such protective devices, which are also referred to as secondary devices, and other products have numerous electronic components that are able to partly or completely acquire production and product data of an electronic device to be monitored.